


summertime

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [121]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, Pining, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Greta Salpeter/Kevin Jonas, summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime

Greta never expected this. She expected another tour, hot and hectic and fun and boring and amazing and, well, her job.

She didn't expect to make friends with a Disney superstar. She didn't expect him to be nice, and funny, and sweet, and kind of deliciously evil in all the right ways. She didn't expect to spend her downtime lying on sunburnt grass, her head cushioned against his belly or tucked under surprisingly strong arms as they talked about everything and nothing and listened to the tour go on around them. She didn't expect to lose count of the number of times he made her laugh til her sides ache, or the way his smile was like the stars coming out. She didn't expect endless hugs whenever she needed them most, silly little injokes and even sillier songs strummed out on guitar.

She didn't expect to fall in love.

"Oh, this is just my friend, Greta," he introduced her to his new tech, slipping his arm over her shoulder to hug her close for a second, before letting her go to start talking guitars.

Just a friend. Greta never expected being just a friend to hurt so much.


End file.
